


Slip Up

by vicky_777



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Mark of Cain, Angst, Bars and Pubs, Chinese Food, Consensual Underage Sex, Depression, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Female receiving oral, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends marathon, Heavy Drinking, Hospitals, Humor, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Male receiving oral, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Self-Harm, Sex, Smut, Surgeons, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicky_777/pseuds/vicky_777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris led a normal life, she knew what she wanted and she was working towards her dreams, but... She slept with the Winchesters and now she was pregnant, her career ruined... What would they do when they found out she's carrying a legacy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

> I improved it so... the first chapters are more or less the same but Moon has been trough a major... lets say "make over".

Dean was driving even faster than usual, and Sam noticed.

-What is in Boston?

-What do you mean? A pack or werewolves is in Boston.

-I mean, besides that.

Utter silence, only the sound of the engine going even faster.

-Is a girl, isn’t it?

Nothing.

-A special one I assume.

An irritated growl came out of Dean’s throat and Sam smirked.

-We are doing a stop before we go into business.- Dean stated and Sam sighed.

-Dean, she may be quite special but it doesn’t justify…

-She could help.

And that was all what was said.

 

…

 

-Smith, in Cardio. Harper, you’re in Neuro. Johnson, Ortho. Williams, with me. Bois, to the pit.

Iris sighed; is not that she hated the Emergency Room, also known as the pit, but she knew she was being penalized. She shouldn’t have trusted Patrick, the damned son of a bitch had a wife she knew nothing about, Dr Amanda Cartwright, a fricking Cardio goddess, and in top, they were caught in an on-call room. She sighed, again, just a few more steps and she’ll be in the ER. Also, she was pregnant, five months along, and no one would believe her it wasn’t Dr De Angelis’ child. She was already pregnant when they…

-Iris! Fifteen year old female, new onset seizures, intermittent for the past week, started grand mal seizing as she arrived. – that was Dr Osric Hughes, the Trauma attending. – She’s all yours. – he said as he handed her the girl’s chart, who kept seizing.

-Alright, get her on her side and administrate ten milligrams Diazepam. – she quickly commanded as she read the chart, as fast as she could. – Okay, now we are doing every test on the book, since there is no apparent cause… CT, CBC, chem. seven, tux screen… - Iris sighed. – I’m taking her for the CT, Angie, please book her for the other tests; thanks.

 

…

 

She was making a call to UNOS, her other patient needed a liver desperately or he would die any hour now. That’s why she was on the front desk, in the ER.

-Iris. – a husky, deep voice pronounced her name, a voice she hadn’t forgot. Slowly, she raised her sight and two pair of impossibly green eyes collided. Her emerald green eyes were filled with disbelief, shame and a tiny bit of terror; his chartreuse orbs were filled with gladness, self-confidence and a little bit of lust. Her mouth, surrounded by a pair of full, plump, pink lips, was slightly open.

-Hello? Hello? Miss, about the liver. – they heard over the phone.

-Give… Give me a second. – she muttered, Dean just nodded. He was alone, Sam was waiting in the car.

When she finished and hung up, she was a bit shaky.

-What’s the matter, sweetheart? Didn’t think you’d see me again? – Dean winked, with a smirk fixated on his lips.

-No… Dean. – she sighed. – I’m working.

-I know. Still a resident, ah? When does the good stuff begin?

-When my residency’s over and I get to be a Neuro fellow. - she noticed how some nurses looked at her when she said that; Dr Patrick De Angelis was the Neuro attending.

-So… When are you free? – it was like someone hit her hard on the guts; he just wanted to bang her, again!

-None of your business; now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to tell someone he’s not receiving a liver anytime soon. – she sighed again, she seemed to be doing that a lot in the last five months.

When she walked past the desk, which was protecting her pregnant belly from his eyes, he panicked, mouth and eyes wide open.

-You… You… No way… Is… Not possible… How? When? – she never thought he would react that way. Noticing how everyone was looking at them, she grabbed his arm and dragged him to an empty on-call room; she didn’t care what they’d think, she didn’t have a reputation to care about anymore.

-What’s with you?!

-You’re pregnant!

-Oh, God, I hadn’t noticed!

-Is... Is it mine?

-Newsflash baby, I fuck other guys as well.

-So you are a hundred percent sure it isn’t mine?

Iris started to think. The number of weeks she’d been pregnant matched the weeks since she and Dean… Damn it! It also fitted for this other guy. She sighed.

-Well?

-It could be yours… or this other dude. I really don’t know. And I don’t care.

-Why do you mean you don’t care? If it’s mine I’ll like to know. And how are you going to take care of a baby anyway? You aren’t a surgeon, not yet, and who’s gonna watch it while you are at work? I mean, you are a resident at the Brigham, I don’t think you’d like to give that up.

-I was thinking in giving her away, you know. I don’t have the time for this; I’ve never wanted kids, anyway. Being pregnant is bad enough for me. You have any idea what that does to a woman’s body? It’s awful and uncomfortable. And giving birth; so disgusting… You know, some women po…

-Her? Is a she?

-Don’t get all excited about it, Winchester, is not like she is yours.

-That we know of… Is there a way to know? Like, now.

-Yeah, is a bit risky though. They would have to insert this big needle through my belly and womb to retrieve a bit of the baby’s DNA. And I rather not going through that procedure unless is strictly necessary. If they screw up, the consequences… Well, I ain’t doing it so let’s not think about it.

-So… How are we supposed to know?

-When the baby’s born we can do a DNA test. Why do you want to know? You wanna keep her?

-What?! No! Of course not; I mean, you know my line of work. – as Dean said these words, she shivered. Of course she remembered, vampires weren’t an easy thing to forget. Nor werewolves or demons. Ghosts were pretty much manageable. –But I don’t want you to give her away; I’ve got enemies, you know?

-Quit acting like she is yours already… - she couldn’t add more because the door was slammed open, and a big, tall, worried man rushed in. –No way!

Iris and Sam looked at each other intensely, Dean noticed.

-You… are pregnant. – Sam managed to state.

-You two know each other? –Dean asked.

-I should be asking that.

-I think… I think I’d might knocked her up, Dean. –Sam was pale, and kept dragging a hand through his face.

-Really? – Dean said, raising his voice tone at the same time he looked at Iris.

-As I said, I’m free to hook up with whoever I want. And screwed up in the process… -she sighed.

-You’re coming with us, definitely.

-Why, Dean? – Sam asked.

-Because it may be my kid too.

-So…? –Iris asked, not understanding.

-This is Sam, my brother Sam. She is a Winchester; you can’t give her away.

-You two are fricking me out; now if you let me get out, – she said to Sam, who was getting in her way to the door. – I need to tell this old guy that he’s going to die anytime now. He might be dead by now for all I know; you two are a waste of my time.- she was going to through the door when Dean grabbed her wrist. –Let me go!

She and Dean started struggling, Sam was still too shocked to react; another man came inside the room.

-What’s going on?- the man was slightly taller than Sammy but more muscular even.

-Jason! Thanks God, could you help me?

Jason approached her and Dean, the last one let her go, finally, and put his hands on the air as a sign of surrender.

-Who are these guys, Iris? Do I need to call security? – she smirked at the comment, he could handle them both by himself with no problem; well, maybe.

-They’re… They are… Well, brothers and it seems that I fucked them both, separately though, within days, about… twenty one weeks ago. – Iris sighed, for the hundredth time that day.

-Okay, gentlemen, if you aren’t injured, ill or are part of the medical staff, you don’t belong in here, so please get out. – neither of them moved. – I won’t ask nicely again.

-Alright, dude, fine. Sammy, let hit the road. – Dean said as he left the room, a quiet Sam closely behind.

-I thought you were with Babcock today; she had a Whipple, what happened?

-Got kicked out, you know how she is. – he said as she shrugged. 

-We better go back to work. – she said as she left him alone; she didn’t see how his eyes lingered on her.

 

…

 

When Iris finally came back home, it was almost midnight. She went straight to bed, leaving her sneakers behind in the living room; she didn’t even bother to take off her scrubs, she just landed over the covers. The baby was moving a lot; she grunted and rolled on her bed, trying to fall asleep. Her feet were so swollen, had been standing all day. When she started feeling the ache on her legs, she heard something from the living room. She opened her eyes, startled, and got up.

-Hello? – she felt stupid the minute it came out of her mouth. She subconsciously put a hand over her belly, protecting it. She peeped out of the doorframe, trying to see something in the dark; she couldn’t.

She had a bad feeling, her gut was telling her that there was someone in her home, someone uninvited, foreign, unwanted out there. She locked herself in her bedroom, and this time, covered herself with the sheets, blankets and comforter. She was trembling like a 3 year old.

Then, she heard the lock getting pick.


	2. Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris knows her captors... But where are they taking her?

When the door finally opened, she couldn’t believe who she saw.

-You?! Get away from me! – she started kicking as two men grabbed her by the extremities. – What the hell is wrong with you two?

She kept struggling and barely noticed one of the men putting a wet cloth over her nose. She realised what it was the second she smelled it.

-No… - she managed to mutter before she was dragged into unconsciousness.

 

…

 

She woke up in the back seat of a speeding car. She recognized it but she still couldn’t believe what had happened. She sat up and took a better look at her captors; no, it wasn’t her imagination.

-What the hell is wrong with you?! – she screamed so loud her throat got sore the instant she shut up.

-Hi baby doll, how do you feel? – Dean asked, concerned. Sam was mute, ashamed.

-You, stupid asshole, used chloroform on me. You know the studies in rats? Of course you don’t, but those poor rats had miscarriages and offspring with birth defects. – she couldn’t yell anymore, her voice was strained. She could see panic across Dean’s eyes through the rear-view mirror; he then turned to Sam.

-You didn’t say anything, college boy.

-I was in pre-law, Dean. No way I could’ve known that.

-Now, could you please just drop me by the hospital? I have an actual work, remember?

They exchanged a look.

-We’re near Cleveland… You were out for a long time. Almost twelve hours.

-I hate you both. –and she laid down again in the long back seat, in which she fitted perfectly, with her 5´3 in stature. –For getting me knocked up, kidnapping me… If I just haven’t slept with neither of you. – she was being childish and she knew it, but she was still pissed. They didn’t reply.

An hour later, give or take, she needed to pee; but she felt embarrassed to tell them, they were supposed to be only one night stands! Though apparently, that didn’t apply anymore.

-Hey… Guys.

-She speaks, Sammy. – said an amused Dean. – What you need, princess?

-Pee, I need to pee.

-We’re in the middle of nowhere, you really need to?

-I’m a pregnant woman; of course I need to pee! My fricking bladder has less space because of my ever growing uterus. So please, just stop.

Dean said as he was told and stopped. It was noon but the highway was deserted.

-You gonna pee in a bush or something? Because we don’t have all day. – Dean said, madden because it was taking her so long to get out of the car.

-Is just… I’ve never done this before.

-What? Peeing?

-Peeing outdoors, Dean. Do you guys have toilet paper or tissues? – Sam and Dean exchanged a look, taken aback. Dean has never spent much time with women and Sam had forgotten what it was like to live with one a long time ago. – Guys?

-Mmhhm. I’ve got a napkin. – Sam said, handling it to her. – Is a bit used but it will do, right? – Iris just kept looking at the greasy napkin. – Hey, Iris?

-Yeah… It’s better than nothing at all, I guess. – and she finally got out of the car and went behind some bushes. Not less than a minute later, they heard a yelp; the boys rushed out of the car, guns in hand. They were by her side in a matter of seconds.

-Iris? – Sam asked, worried. She was sitting on the ground, pants and panties down, and she seemed flushed. Dean tried his best not to laugh but he couldn’t hold back a belly laugh. Iris threw a bitch face to him.

-Is not easy to find balance with a giant belly, you know?! – she had recovered her voice. – Could you… just help me? – she asked, more calmed and blushed.

Sam took her by her left arm and Dean from her right and rose her up. She squatted a bit, pushing her butt backwards and started peeing, really self-conscious. When she finished she stood like that for a bit, not knowing what to say exactly.

-Guys…

-Yeah? – they were amused, mostly because of her embarrassment but also because it was just weird watching a woman pee, even more outdoors.

-You guys could lend me some pants? I think my pee… kinda landed on mine. – that was it, they couldn’t hold their laughs anymore. They started laughing like mad men and let her go. She, angry and flustered, put her wet pants back on and walked to the car.

-Hey, baby, wait. – Dean stopped her, still chuckling. –You can borrow one of my jeans, so you don’t have to wear Sasquatch’s.

-That’s really kind of you, Dean – she said, ironically as Dean opened up the trunk, searched for his duffel bag and retrieved a pair of jeans. – I just hope I fit in them. – Dean gave her a weird look. – 5 months pregnant belly, remember?

She changed and the jeans fitted her a bit over her hips, but not so tight that it was uncomfortable or too loose. She rolled up the legs and put back on her sneakers.

-Ready?

-Do I have another choice? Besides, you haven’t told me where we’re going. – Sam and Dean crossed glances.

-To the bunker.

-A bunker?! You nuts? And what makes you two think nobody is going to report me missing?

-It just been half a day, the least they’re gonna wait is 24 hours, right? – Dean asked the last to Sam.

-Yep. Let’s roll.

Iris was frowning and with her arms crossed over her chest, but she got into the car anyway.

-Where’s this bunker of yours?

-Kansas. – she opened her eyes; she never thought she’ll be back to Kansas again.


	3. Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris gets moody when the Winchesters overstep boundaries...

That night they pulled over a motel near Springfield, IL and checked in. She had made them stopped every two hours to pee and Dean was a bit pissed they were behind schedule.

She was so tired she landed on bed and fell asleep almost instantly. The boys waited half an hour though; they didn’t want to take the chance to wake her, she was kind of moody along the way.

-Let’s change her to something more comfortable. She’s been in those scrubs for two days.- Dean said, maybe a little too exited.

Sam sighed.

-I’m agreeing with this only because she’s gonna be a lot more comfortable in a pyjamas. Those scrubs are too tight and jeans aren’t comfortable to sleep in.

The both proceed to undress her, slowly and carefully. Sam got her rid of her pants and Dean took off her top. She didn’t wake up; she just laid there in the cheap motel bed, widespread like a toddler, in her matching, purple satin underwear.

-Her rack is bigger. – Dean stated, with a smirk.

-Well, she _is_ very pregnant.

Dean was leaning forward to her when Sam stopped him.

-What do you think you’re doing?

-We should take off her bra.

-Just because you want to see her breasts doesn’t mean that…

-Sammy, that damn thing have like wires and stuff. Besides, looks like her boobs want to get free anyway.

Dean was right; she refused to accept the growth of her breasts. She usually was a cup C but now, five months pregnant and all, she was a cup D and her breasts barely fitted in her old bras.

Sam dragged a hand through his face, pondering it.

-She’ll be mad. – he stated

-Yeah, probably; but at least she’ll sleep well. – the older Winchester said as he unclasped her bra. Her full breasts were exposed to view and they were amazed; to be sincere, they barely remembered her body, Sam at least. Her plump, creamy, turgid breasts were gorgeous.

Sam was the first to move, reaching for the bag they had packed for her. He retrieved a sleepshirt from it; it was, actually, one of his old plaid shirts that he had given her on the one night they shared.

-You putting that on her?

-Yeah… She kept it so she must like it. – he said as he sat her down, still asleep, and started putting the garment on her. He rolled the sleeves up, just so her tiny hands could be free from the fabric. He smiled, admiring how tiny she was – except her belly – in that shirt, about three Iris could fit in there…

-Dean…

-Yeah?

-What have we done? – realization hit him, they just kidnapped a pregnant woman!

-Don’t worry, we’ll be in the bunker by tomorrow. No one’s gonna find her there. And is only an eight hours drive.

-But she’ll delay us, she stops to pee like a clock! And tomorrow she could be a missing person. Who says she ain’t gonna turn us in?

-Don’t freak out Sammy. She would’ve ditched us already.

-How?

-I don’t know, she’s the smartest here… Well, not in terms of birth control, I’ll give you that but she’s… she was studying to become a brain surgeon. She must be pretty smart, I mean, she finished high school when she was twelve and studied both college and med school in Harvard. With a full ride, just like you.

-How do you know all this stuff? I mean, you don’t usually talk about personal stuff with one night stands…

-I don’t. We met… - Dean’s gaze longed on her. –The first time we met she was twelve… I was with dad, still. You were at Stanford. Her father was a hunter, we were hunting with him a nest of vampires; he passed by his house to say goodbye, she was going to college. I remember because she was so mature and… gorgeous, for a twelve year old. – Dean shrugged. – We’ve had some encounters over the years… - he smirked. – But that’s it. She never was just a one night stand to me.

Sam was astonished.

-Woah, man. Are you in love with her?

-What?! No, of course not. I just like her.

-Sure, whatever you say.

 

…

 

Next morning, she was pissed.

-How could you?! First, you drag me out unconscious from my home and now you decided to change me? With clothes you took from _my_ home. Oh God, have you guy been through my panties? What’s wrong with you?!

-Your scrubs were too tight… You seemed uncomfortable.

-Bullshit; I always sleep in scrubs. And my bra?! Whose idea was that? – she said, alternating her gaze between them, hands on her hips. Neither of the two answered. – Well?

-Mine, it was my idea. – Dean said, confidently. Her face, that was rosier than usual, took a deeper shade of red. She was furious. She wasn’t in her right mind when she pounced on Dean and started punching him on the chest, rambling about personal space and how he was a dick and suchlike. He let her be but he certainly wasn’t expecting her to knee him on the balls. He fell backwards, in foetal position. Sam then grabbed her from behind and restrained her before she could start kicking him.

-Calm down. – Sam muttered on her ear, but she kept struggling in his arms.

-Who gave you the right, Winchester?! I should kill you! I will, actually, I’ll… Oh, shit. – she said as she suddenly stay still in Sam’s arms, her eyes wide.

-What is it now? – Dean asked as he slowly rose up.

-The baby… I… Something feels wrong. She’s moving a lot, she may be in distress.

-Well, you just made a whole fuss out of this, maybe its…

-What’s Dean is trying to say is that you should calm down. – Sam said as he released her. She nodded and went to laid down on the bed, hand on her belly. –You okay? – Sam asked Dean.

-Yeah… Peachy.

-How is… the baby?

-She calmed down; God, stupid blood pressure. – she said, with her eyes closed. –This kind of happened before. When I had this solo surgery a week ago… I almost lost the patient; she moved so much my uterus hurt and I thought… -she squeezed her shut eyes remembering.

-I thought you didn’t want kids. Why would you care?

-I ain’t soulless, Dean; I… I can’t not love her, you know? When you feel a tiny baby growing inside you, it changes you, whether you want it or not.

-So… You and the baby are fine now?

-Yeah… Just was my blood pressure that was too high, that distresses the baby. Is more common than you think, it can be dangerous but I’m not hypertensive. Is just… circumstantial.

 -Don’t you need to get check up?

-Sam…- she said the name hesitantly. She didn’t actually remember it, she had just heard Dean calling him that. –I was only two years away from being a Neuro fellow, I know we are fine. – then, all of a sudden, her stomach started growling. –Breakfast? – she asked, sheepishly smiling.

-Sure thing, I’m starving. Let’s roll. – said Dean, like nothing happened between them less than five minutes ago.

 

…

 

After eating and a whole other day of driving – and stopping every two hours -, they finally reached the bunker. Iris was sleeping in the back seat, so Dean lifted her and grimaced.

-What? – Sam asked.

-She must be like ten pounds heavier.

-So? Can’t carry her? – Sam said mockingly, raising an eyebrow.

-No, is not that… Isn’t she supposed to be heavier? I mean, being pregnant and all. – Sam shrugged and then opened the bunker’s door.

-I have no idea. Pre-law, remember? Biology was never my strength. – he answered as they entered their home.

-Should we wake her?

-I don’t know…

-She’ll be pissed anyway… - Dean sighed; they were down the hall were the rooms were. – She isn’t usually like this, you know.

-Well, I don’t know her like you do… - they reached their rooms but Dean opened the door right next to his and laid her on bed.

-How do you two hooked up anyway?- he asked as he got out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

-Long story.- Sam said before he disappeared into his bedroom.

Dean stood there for a little while, thinking how the girl he had known for thirteen years ended up with his brother. He tried to imagine her with any other guy and couldn’t; he just couldn’t see her hooking up with anyone but him. Which was weird.

Dean shook these thoughts off and went to sleep. They had a lot to discuss tomorrow.  

 

 


	4. The Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris and the boys talk things out...

Next morning, Iris was disoriented. She didn’t know where she was.

«Bunker, they said? I’m in a bunker? That would explain the lack of windows…»

She got out of bed, still with the clothes she put on the day before. She grinned a little; they didn’t dare to undress her again.

She left the room, venturing to the outside. She found a long corridor full of doors to her left and to her right there was a bifurcation after a couple of doors, where the hall ended.

She knocked the door immediately to her right but no one answered. She opened it to find a room full with guns in display and other weapons. She roamed through it, inspecting everything. She found porn, even some old first editions and plenty of vinyl records, especially classic rock ones. She smirked; this was definitely Dean’s room. A photo caught her attention and just as she was about to grab it she heard footsteps on the hallway. She left it there and put her hands behind her, like a children that was about to get caught doing something naughty. Then, Dean opened the door.

-What are you doing here?

-Nothing. Just… checking your room out. Is… Well, I guess is quite homey for a hunter’s room. – Dean just grinned.

-It is, right? I decorated it myself. It has all the stuff I like and….

-Oh, I noticed that. You classify your porn, really? And you have first editions, I can’t believe you track them and…

-Hey, hey. Don’t mess with my porn, alright? And the first editions were here, guess the Men of Letters got bored.

-Men of Letters? Really?

-Yeah… Long story. Come, I’ll show you were the kitchen is; I cooked. – and having said that, they made their way to the kitchen.

 

 

…

 

After eating eggs, bacon and pancakes, they put her up to date with everything. From demon blood Sammy and the Apocalypse to the angels falling, the trials and how they got the bunker. She took everything pretty well, stoic you may say.

-So… I’ve heard your dad was a hunter. How’s that you’re not in the life? – Sam asked, genuinely curious.

-Well… My father never wanted me near the business, he told me to find another way to help people and so I became a doctor… I was the first in my family to go to college.

-And Harvard, nonetheless.

-I see you’ve been talking to Dean. – she said, neutrally, while she got up to wash the dishes.

-You regret it? – Dean asked, serious.

-What?

-Not knowing anything about… you know.

-No… Even if I had known, I still had had to shoot them, Dean. Nothing would’ve changed.

-Shoot who? – Sam was clueless.

-My mother and sister. They were bitten by werewolves.

-And your father?

-Dead; demons for what I’ve heard. I have no family, Sam. Not even cousins. – an uncomfortable silence surrounded them. The boys didn’t know what to say and she just stayed quiet for a while, until she finished washing the dishes. –So, where are we exactly?

-Lebanon, Kansas.

-Never heard of it.

-Is a little, quiet town. It has like… two hundred people. – Sam said.

-Oh. I come from a little town in Kansas too, but not that little. About eight hundred people. And how’s this supposed to work?

-You stay in here until the baby comes.

-Really? Locked up? You gotta be kidding me, Dean!

-You realised you aren’t here willingly, right?

-No kidding, I didn’t notice that! You could’ve asked, y’know?

-And you would have dropped everything to come with us to the middle of nowhere? – Iris sighed; he was right.

-Just… I could’ve just given you the baby when the time came.

-And how are we suppose to take care of a baby? – Sam asked this time.

-I dunno; quit hunting? Okay, may be not but you can’t just force me to stay and be a mother, Dean. I don’t want this… - she say, downcast, leaning on the counter; her chin length, slightly wavy mane covering her eyes.

-I know, cherry pie. But what else can we do? – Dean said, clearing her hair from her view.

-Am I suppose to just stay here while you two hunt, taking care of a baby all by myself? That’s exactly what I was trying to avoid. Besides, it isn’t really a nice thing growing up with a parent on the life. I don’t want that for her… And I have to come back, Dean, I just have to. – she said, finally meeting his eyes. He was sorry but determined. – Please… Dean. – she pulled her best puppy dog eyes but he wouldn’t bench and she knew it.

-Come on, is not that bad. You’ll be safe. And the baby. How bad can it be to be a mother?

-You never have time to rest, you need to rush around behind them all the time. They absorb your life, Dean.

-I raised Sammy just fine.

-Yeah, and I’m sure you had a wonderful time doing that. – silence, just awkward silence filled the room. – I had a little sister too, remember? Took care of her since she was a baby until I left. Four years, Dean, and they were enough for me to know that I didn’t want to do that again.

-Then you should’ve made sure that…

-I work crazy hours! Dammit, I forgot just one fucking pill and everything went to hell. – she was to the verge of tears. – I just need to… - she said, exiting the room. – How do I come back to my room?

-I’ll take you. – said Sam as he sat up and follow her on the way out, leaving Dean behind.


	5. Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris is depressed and the guys have to take action...

 

Two months had passed since Iris arrived at the bunker and she had spent most of her time in her room, reading something from the library. The boys hadn’t let her go out of the bunker, not even once. She was sleeping a lot during the day and always appeared tired; she wasn’t eating well either. No matter how the boys approached her, nothing seemed to work. She barely talked to either of them.

-Hey… Dean.

-Yeah? – he said, eyes still on the TV screen.

-We need to do something about Iris. I think she’s depressed. – Sam said, really worried. – She has a lot of the symptoms… I don’t know, man; we have to do something.

Dean sighed. Sam was right and he knew it, but he was trying to just ignore it and wished it would go away.

-What do you suggest, Sammy? Let her out, so she can escape and be an easy target for demons and any other monster that want us dead? I don’t know what to do, is not like I have a medical degree or something. – he said, annoyed. He was truly concerned about Iris but he really didn’t know what to do about it. He had tried to be concerned, angry, kind, everything he had thought of but nothing have had an effect on her. She just was… languid. She was nothing like the girl he knew.

-Let’s ask her then.

-What?! Are you nuts?

-Any other bright idea, Dean? She probably knows about this stuff… Aren’t you worried? She isn’t getting any bigger, Dean. That’s not good. – Dean sighed, rubbing a hand through his face.

-I _am_ worried, Sam. I just… Is just the pregnancy, she’ll be fine.

-She is not fine now, Dean. Look, I’m doing this with or without you. – Sam said as he exited the room.

Dean didn’t say anything, he just stay there for a while, not longer paying attention to the Dr Sexy marathon.

 

…

 

-Hey. Can I come in? – Sam asked, knocking on her door. Nobody answered so he opened it. It was empty. He thought that was weird, she was always there except when she went to the bathroom or the eventual trip to the kitchen.

Just then, Iris appeared around the corner but stopped on her tracks when she spotted Sam outside her door.

-Hey… Can we talk? – he asked, approaching her slowly, avoiding to scare her away, like you would with a deer. She didn’t say anything, just ignored him and headed straight to her room; but before she could close the door, Sam managed to get in. – We need to talk, Iris- he said, more firmly this time.

-What do you want? – she asked, barely audible, gaze down.

-You… how would you diagnose someone who’s depressed? – she look at him, hurt.

-I… I’m not depressed. – she muttered, inconvincibly.

-Can you just play along, please?

-Well… I don’t want to, Sam. Goodbye. – she said, opening the door for him. Sam just stayed there, arms tightly folded against his chest. She tried to push him, she tried real hard but she couldn’t move him, not even an inch. The only thing she accomplished was to reopen the wounds in her arm and bled through her white sweater’s sleeves. And Sam noticed. He gently grabbed her by her left arm and looked her in the eye before rolling her sleeve up, revealing three long cuts and some fresh and old scars.

Just then, Dean walked through the door.

-What the fuck?! What the hell do you think you’re doing, Iris?! – he saw the cuts and he was pissed, so pissed. She squeezed her eyes shut and jerked her arm away from Sam, just to run and land on her bed. She was quietly crying now and Sam was giving Dean his distinctive bitch face. – Why would you do that? – he asked, more softly this time but anger still leaked through his words, as he sat on the bed next to her.

-I… This is awful, Dean. Just… Even worse than when Blaze left. You kidnapped me, how am I suppose to feel? – she said, between sobbing fits. – I trusted you, y’know? Like… Pretty much the only person alive I trusted and what did you do?!

-Hey… If you wanted anything, all you should’ve done was ask. – he said, stroking her, now longer, pale golden hair. She didn’t try to get away from his touch.

-All I want is to go back. Back to my life, to my friends…

-Sorry, cherry pie, we can’t…

-Don’t call me cherry pie, okay? Just… don’t. – she said, a bit mad but still languid.

-Anything else you want? – Sam asked, softly.

-See the sun. I won’t run, please… - she pleaded, her eyes shining with hope. – I haven’t even seen this place from the outside. – Sam and Dean looked at each other, communicating, and Dean nodded once.

-Fine… But wrap yourself up; is chilly outside. – Dean said as he got up from the bed. She was beside herself with excitement. She run to the closet and took one of her old jacket, courtesy of Sam who had packed some of her things up all those months ago. The damn thing wouldn’t fasten but it was to be expected, she was a lot bigger since the last time she wore it.

-I’m ready. – she said, her voice reflecting her emotion. That made Sam and Dean widely smile; they haven’t seen her like that in all the time she had been in the bunker.

They guided her to the main room and up the stairs, Sam opened the bunker’s main door. It wasn’t as cold as she would expect, but of course October wasn’t as cool in Kansas as it was in Massachusetts. It was a bit cloudy but the sun still made his way through the clouds and to her face. She was beside herself and couldn’t stop herself from jumping, laughing and screaming like a four year old. The boys were glad; maybe that was all she needed.

She turned to see them and smiled to them but what they didn’t know was that gaining her trust back was going to be a lot harder than just to let her see the sun.


	6. One Full Moon Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris had to shoot her mother and sister... How did that happen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed some things in this fic, mostly some grammar mistakes of sorts... But this chapter has gone through major changes in contrast with the other. I'm still not 100% happy with it but it'll do.  
> I'm sorry about the lack of updates and I'm in not position to promise anything.   
> I'm not gonna bore you with the details of my life but it has been ectic and so... well. Life.  
> I hope you enjoy this fic and I'm just gonna give you a little spoiler *giggles*: next chapter involves Sam.

When Dean saw Iris for the first time, he thought she was gorgeous; all pale skin with rosy cheeks and red lips… Red as a cherry. He had to remind himself that she was only twelve, which was rather easy because her father, a tough, badass hunter, was constantly bringing it up.

Yes, she was young but not as innocent as you would’ve expected. She had a boyfriend three years older than her. So, by then, she knew a couple of things and didn’t miss the looks Dean gave her and what they meant.

She was born and raised in Alma, Kansas. Little town, everyone was happy when she got her scholarship to go to Harvard. And so she went. And she came back once… Only once, for the holidays, in her junior year.

She had arrived after a day and a half of travelling, by bus. She was tired and didn’t realized how eerily quiet the town was and went straight to her childhood home, the only one she’d ever known. But no one answered; luckily, she still had her old keys and she opened the front door, just to reveal a mess in the hall. She was astonished.

-Mom! Alma! David! – she called out, desperately.

Alma was her little half-sister, who was about to turn six, in Christmas Eve, in two days. She was named after her great-grandmother, Alma Smith, who was named after the town. Her mom never managed well Iris’ father sudden departures, so they didn’t last together too long… It wasn’t easy to be the love interest of a hunter. So his mom married a marshal, David Miller, Alma’s father, when Iris was seven. They were her family, but the house was empty.

Iris climbed the stairs, naively hoping that they were just asleep; it was rather late, but something in her gut told her that that wasn’t the case. Their beds were perfectly made; they hadn’t even been in their rooms.

She went downstairs again and saw a silhouette; she stopped on her tracks and tried to be as silent as possible while she slowly climbed the stairs back up. But a creak gave her away.

The figure turned to her direction but she had already climbed running the few steps left. The man, or at least she assumed it to be a man, climbed the stairs right behind her but she managed to outrun him and locked herself up into her old room. Then, she heard the door being kicked and she felt herself to the verge of tears. Where were her family? And what the fuck was going on?!

Then, the door was slammed wide open and a man entered the room, a gun pointing at her. A little moonlight entered the room through her window and, thanks to that, she was able to see the man’s face.

-Dean?

-Iris? What are you doing here? I thought you were at college. – he seemed startled to see her there, maybe even… afraid?

-Came for the holidays… Could you stop pointing that thing at me? Thanks. – he heed her plea and lowered his weapon.

-Have you been bitten?

-So… Werewolves, then. – she sighed as she shook her head. She didn’t expect the things that bump into the night to reach her home. – How many?

-This pack has gone crazy and is biting everyone… I came here for your mom and sis… They’re gone?

-Wait, what about David? He… ?

-He was taken care of… - he said it slowly, like it would make it any better. But she didn’t even flinch or acknowledged it at all. She was still shocked about the whole ‘werewolves-are-biting-everyone-and-your-family-is-in-danger’ thing.

-The whole town?

-Half of it. Here. – he said, lending her a gun that he retrieved from the back of his jeans. – It’s loaded with silver bullets.

-I’ve… I’ve never. – she looked at the weapon with wide, scared eyes.

-Your father didn’t teach you? – he seemed really surprised.

-Of course he didn’t! Never thought I would need to…

-Well, is pretty simple. – he said and was about to teach her when they heard howls, way too close. –There’s no time; you see one and you pull the trigger, understood? Aim for head or chest.

-How am I gonna know who is bitten and who’s not? – she asked, in a high pitched voice, almost freaking out.

-Oh, cherry pie; you’ll know when you see them. Now, come. – he said as he turned around to leave the house, she just followed suit.

They encounter plenty of werewolves and she had to shoot some people she knew; her knees were shaking but her hands were steady and she actually turned out to be a pretty good shot. They were surrounded so they were leaned against each other backs and when one moved the other moved along, like they had been doing it their whole lives.

Things were starting to calm down when another wave of werewolves came and her mother and sister were among them.

-No… - she muttered, lowering her gun, her whole body was trembling now.

-Listen, cherry pie; they’re not gonna recognize you, okay? If you have to, you shoot. – she squeezed her eyes but nodded. She shot a couple of wolves in the head, that did the trick as same as aiming for the heart. But then, her mother approached her and didn’t seem… in control of herself.

 –Mom! Mommy is me, Iris. Mom, look at me. – but she pounded on her before Dean could even blink; she managed to maneuver the gun under her body and shot her straight into the heart before she could bite her. She got from under her body just to see her little sister running at her, enraged; Iris aimed at her head but closed her eyes as she shot. She got up. She was dead, as were the rest of the wolves. – How many more, Dean? – she asked, eerily calmed but holding a sob back.

-My side is clear, cherry pie. I’m sorry…

-Yeah, I figured. – she shrugged, trying to play an unconcerned facade but tears were rolling freely down her face. Dean turned around to hug her when John arrived. They’ve gotten together for this hunt, mostly because they run into each other on their way there.

-All clear?

-Yes, sir.

-She okay?

She hated that, how he wouldn’t address her. In fact, they’ve only had greeted each other; nothing more.

-Yes, _I am_ okay. I can answer myself just fine. – Dean was amazed at her sassiness, even at this very moment, when she seemed just about to crumble down.

-Fine. Your family alright, kid?

-No… - she muttered and then turned to face her mother and sister, lying on the ground, dead because of her and another wave of warm, fresh, fat tears came rolling down her cheeks and she felt her heart aching, like some sort of darkness was trying to rip it out of her chest.

-Sorry about that. Alright, help me clean this mess, kiddos. – John didn’t seem to give a damn about the poor girl

-What does he mean by…

-Torch them, cherry pie. – Dean whispered to her ear, rubbing her shoulder reassuringly. She winced at it, in disgust; she managed to move just the lightest bodies because she was actually quite short and thin; she wasn’t that strong. Anyway, that gave her something to focus on but she was still crying, silently.

-Can we… Can we burn them in a separate pyre? – she asked, with tears stained cheeks, with her dead baby sister in her arms.

-Yeah… Of course, Iris. – Dean said, eyeing John who nodded.

When everything was done, Dean offered to stay with her in the house; she said she needed some closure with her childhood home. She agreed and entered the house. Before Dean could follow her, John stopped him.

-Son, you are 25 years old… That girl is only 14.

-Dad, I know. I wouldn’t… - under the scrutiny of John, he changed his choice of words. –I won’t, sir.

-Fine… I trust you. But just remember, if you do something, his dad will kill you. François doesn’t take this kind of things too good. – Dean just nodded once and John was gone.

 

…

 

After a heavy crying session on the living room, when Dean tried to calm her between sobbing fits, she felt asleep on his arms, spent of all the night’s events.

He carried her upstairs in his arms, to her bed, and tucked her in. He then went downstairs and slept in the couch, not wanting to disturb her sister or mother’s room with his presence.

 

…

 

-Dean?

-Yeah, cherry pie? – he responded, sleepily, barely opening his eyes to meet hers.

-I can’t… I can’t sleep.

-Want me to sleep with you?

-Ye… Yes, please. – she asked, shyly. Dean adjusted himself in the couch so she would fit and raised the blankets a little, so she could get in. She did and snuggled flushed against him; he put an arm around her. They both took in their scents, Dean’s musky and Iris’s sweet one. Just when Dean thought she was asleep, she started crying uncontrollably, again. –Oh God! They’re dead… Dead! I kill them, my mother and sister. Oh my, I’m a fricking killer!

-Hey, cherry pie, calm down…

-I can’t… I just can’t. – she kept sobbing like her life depended on it, and he couldn’t take it anymore so Dean did what first came to his mind to startle her so she would stop; he kissed her.

It was a doubting kiss at first but it grew powerful on her lips, almost bruising. She stayed still for a while but when Dean was going to pull out, she placed her hands on his nape and gently pushed him towards her, parting her lips, granting him access. Dean quickly dominated the kiss but was gentle and soft; she had stopped crying.

When it was over, they stared at each other for a moment and they knew; they both wanted each other. Dean gulped.

-Hemmm… Baby girl, we…

-Baby girl? What happened to cherry pie?

-We can’t do this. You’re 14 and…

-You’re 25, big deal. Why do you care? You are the one who kissed me.

-But I shouldn’t have.

-Then why did you? – they intertwined their gazes for what seemed ages before Dean spoke up again.

-I just can’t be the one that… Y’know. – he said hesitantly and a bit embarrassed.

-What? Take my virginity? – she bitterly chuckled a bit. –Too late for that. – he seemed really astonished with the news.

-What?! So you are not… virgin? – he almost whispered the last word.

-Nope. – she popped. –Had a boyfriend, remember?

-But you were only…!

-None of your business. – she shrugged. –Now… Do you want this or not? – she said as she leaned towards him and kiss him, eagerly. He let her dominate the kiss, enjoying the way her tongue moved against his, not inexperienced at all.

-You sure you are okay? – he asked, breaking the kiss.

-Look… I need a distraction and I like you, very much… Could we please just forget about everything else? – her pleading eyes made his heart spin and he just took her and spun it, getting on top of her, gently.

They made out for a long while, in which he did not dare to touch her further than her collarbones so she took action on the matter and positioned his hands on her not so tiny breasts. He was hesitant at first but started kneading her breasts expertly; he had her moaning loud in no time.

They touched everywhere, exploring each other bodies with care and dedication, bur Iris was far more eager than a gingerly Dean. But that changed the second she bit his neck; that loosen him up completely.  

He didn’t even notice the second she got rid of her clothes or got in top but from one moment to another, she was completely, gloriously naked in top of him and he was totally agape. She had more curves than he remembered but still was a bit slender, her creamy skin glowed with the moonlight, her lofty, round breasts caught all of his attention; they were perfect. She caught him staring.

-I know they’re not that big…

-Oh, cherry pie, they’re just perfect. –and having said this, he sucked one of her pink nipples into his mouth, still maintaining eye contact. She couldn’t avoid closing her eyes in pleasure. Dean stopped for a second to take off and throw away his shirt, staying on his boxer briefs only. Then, Iris wandered her hands all over him; she’d never seen a grown man chest, she’d only been with boys… Well, _a_ boy.

She started peppering kisses all over his torso, tortuously going down, which had Dean closing his eyes in anticipation. Then, she finally reached the hem of his boxer briefs and they both held a breath; she slowly took them off him and her eyes widened. He definitely wasn’t a boy.

-God… Is big. –she muttered and Dean caressed her cheek.

-We don’t have to go any further if you don’t want to.

-No, is okay. I want to. – Dean nodded once and furrowed his brows.

-Have you ever been eaten out? – he whispered in her ear; she reddened at the mention of it and shook her head feverishly, making him smirk. –Well, you’re going to be, cherry pie.

-Dean. – she almost gasped.

He laid her down and he was on top again, slowly moving south, which had her squirming and twisting in anticipation. He finally reached the apex of her thighs and he gentility pushed her legs apart.

He started to kiss her thighs all the way into her hot, wet core, and then trailed a finger in between her slick folds before he pushed them apart with his thumbs. He licked, kissed and sucked her everywhere; later, his tongue was inside her and he was rubbing her clit fervently, while his other hand was on her right breast. She was writhing under his expert tongue and mouth and when his tongue reached her clit, sucking it into his mouth, he slid one finger inside her and she came undone at the overwhelming sensation. He kept pumping his finger gently inside her while she came down from her orgasm.

-Liked it? – he asked with a smirk.

-Loved it. – she sighed, still limp because of her recently earth-shattering orgasm. Dean cupped her face and kissed her deep. –I want you, Dean.- she pleaded as soon as his lips left hers. He looked intensely into her emerald eyes and kiss her again, chastely.

He retrieved a condom from his discarded jeans on the floor next to the couch, put it on and then slid gently inside her, taking his time for her to adjust to his frightening size. She groaned and whimpered a little but it was good, it was all good. Then, he started moving at a regular pace, not too slow nor too fast. He still was afraid he would hurt her but her tightness was driving him crazy.

-Damn it, Winchester. Faster!

-But, che…

-I ain’t gonna break.

And he obliged. She trailed his entire body with her tiny hands, trying to remember him all; she would grip him tight at any spot any time he hit her sweet spot. His mouth wandered through her body, leaving a wet trail behind. It wasn’t long until they both found their release, their names in the other’s mouth.

They fell asleep quickly after that, Dean had her gripped into his arms and flushed against his chest. Iris was still mournful because of the latter events but being with him like this comforted her enough to get to sleep.

Next morning, Dean offered her to drive her all the way to Massachusetts and they had a pleasurable trip.

They didn’t see each other in a couple of years but then, every time they ran into each other, they shared a loving, passionate night… Along with interesting days.


	7. Bar Across the Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Iris met without knowing they were both "related" through Dean,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Finally. Took me a while but I'm happy to how it turned out.  
> I apologize in advance for any grammar mistake because English is not my first language and I wrote this in the heat of the moment.  
> A special thanks to Girl_WithTheDirtyMind for her help getting me unstuck and to all of you who still have an interest for this story.  
> Enjoy :)

When Sam saw her for the first time, he thought she was breath-taking, all dressed up and dancing, swaying her hips at the song’s beat.

That’s why he just kept on drinking and stopped looking; she didn’t seem like the usual girl-next-door he’d picked up. She seemed confident and enigmatic, and he thought that she was out of his league.

Also, Dean had been stabbed by a demon and he was at the nearby hospital; his condition was quite serious, the doctors said there was a chance he wouldn’t make it. So he was feeling quite down, too mournful to even try to talk to the attractive girl. But he kept looking.

She was a bit short, but Sam liked that. Her hair was short, but not too short and she seemed like a natural blonde, as far as he could tell as far as he was and in the dim light of the bar. He couldn’t see if she was wearing any make up but she was dressed in leather pants and a blouse; her curves where enough to describe her as curvy but not too much to be fulsome.

He didn’t realized he was staring at her if not at last minute, when she started to approach him and he turn around, facing the bar’s rack full of liquors.

-Hey. –she said, taking seat in the bar stool next to his.

-Hi…-he muttered, deliberately avoiding eye contact

-You… Were staring at me. – she said, with a little bit of a questioning tone but still confident, cocking her head.

-I was? – this time he turned to face her and he saw the most lovely pair of green eyes he’d ever seen. She had a bit of make up on, just enough to highlight her delicate features. She widely smiled.

-Oh, I really think you were… I was looking at you too. – Sam could feel himself almost blushing, he really hoped he wasn’t. He didn’t know what to reply. –Is there something wrong, sweetie? –she asked. He was startled by her question, but it seemed sincere.

-What? Why do you ask? – he said, a little defensive.

-You have this sad look… Also, you don’t seem to be here to have fun, now are you?

Sam looked down to his half empty glass of bourbon, the fifth that night, and didn’t know what to say.

-You’ve got someone across the street? – she said, referring to the hospital that was just crossing the street. Who had the great idea to put a bar in front of a hospital? Who knows.

-Yeah… I actually do. Why do you…?

-I work there.

-Really?

-Yeap. So… is it too bad?

-Doctors say there’s a chance he may die.

-But that’s good. He has odds in his favour then. – she smiled; it was a genuine smile and Sam wanted to know how her lips without that rosy lipstick were.

-I guess…

-So, why so sad? Is there something else that’s bothering you? – she seemed genuinely interested. Sam sighed under his breath.

-Well… This is not the first time that he… ends up in the hospital and it probably won’t be the last one.

-So you are afraid that he won’t stick around longer due to his… recklessness, health? I don’t know.

-Yeah… That’s what’s worrying me.

-Who is he?

-My big brother.

-You need to let him be… Uh, what’s your name, sweetie?

-Oh. Sam. And yours?

-Iris.

-Nice name…

-Yeah, I guess. – she shrugged. – Mind if I join you?

-No, of course not. – they smiled to each other and she asked for a shot of vodka.

 

…

 

 

It wasn’t long until they both got out of there, towards her apartment. He was way too drunk and when she found out he had nowhere to go, she offered him her couch.

-Don’t worry, Sasquatch. Is a big one.

-What? – he asked, drunkenly.

-The couch, is big. – she giggled, trying to steady him up the stairs; she lived in the fifth floor, near the hospital and therefore, the bar. They had to walk just a block or two.

When they were finally in, Sam let himself fall over the couch; it was big but not enough to contain his long legs entirely.

-So… You want anything? Water, juice, soda… Maybe something to eat? – she said as she approach him.

-No… What you’re doing is enough, thanks. – and just as he said this, without another thought, she gave him a peck on the lips.

-You’re welcome, big boy. – she almost whispered, less than an inch away from his face.

He was astonished, he did not see that coming; but it was a pleasant surprise. Instinct kicked in and he cupped her face and leaned into a much deeper kiss, throwing her in top of him in the middle of it.

When they pulled away, he saw hesitation on her face.

-Sorry… I thought…

-It’s okay, I kissed you first. I just… I don’t know, I’ve just met you a couple of hours ago.

-That’s… -he was struggling to find the words, lost in his drunkenness and the fact that she was still straddling him. – Understandable. – she giggled.

-Oh dude, you’re totally wasted, aren’t you? 

-No… - but he chuckled, drunkenly.

-Look, if you magically feel up to it in the morning, I’ll be happy to oblige but right now you need your beauty sleep, Sammy. –she said and winked to him, getting up and she was going to her bedroom when she stopped at the doorframe. –You need a blanket or something?

-No, I’m good. Thanks.

And they went to sleep.

 

…

 

Next morning, Sam woke up dazed and hangover. He stumbled his way to the only room on the whole apartment, only to find it empty. There was a note over the nightstand though; it said:

_“Sam:_

_It was nice to meet you and all that but I don’t think we’ll see each other again._

_There’s some food on the fridge, though not much. Help yourself, I don’t mind._

_I hope your brother gets well soon and that you stop worrying about him; life is unpredictable and messy and you can’t really do much to avoid what’s inevitable._

_XOXO,_

_Iris”_

Sam was barely able to read it but he smiled, had picked up the main message. He thought about what she might have been trough to say those things.

With nowhere else to go, and still a bit wasted from the night before, he didn’t think of anything better than to stay there, drinking orange juice and watching crappy daytime TV.

 

…

 

That evening, Sam was feeling better and had the urgent need to see his brother.

He found him looking healthier, less pale, like he had rested. He seemed happy too.

-Heya, Sammy! Doctors say I’m out of the woods. I should stay here a couple of days, top, for observation. Whatcha think?

Sam was beside himself, he really had thought Dean wouldn’t make it; he almost hugged him, remembering his wound.

-Good, man; this is awesome. – he didn’t know what else to say, he was kind of emotional right then.

-So… You didn’t come around here earlier. Or last night. How’s so?

-Well… I… I met this girl and…

-Really, Sammy? While I was here, dying?

-Firstable, you were not dying. And secondable, I was… wasted. Nothing happened.

-You couldn’t get a boner?

-What?! No! She kissed me, I kissed her and she said she only met me for a couple of hours and that… I don’t remember, but nothing happened. I just slept on her couch.

-Or maybe you passed out in the middle of something. –Dean said with a smirk. Sam frowned.

-I’m sure that’s not what happened.

 

 

…

 

After a bit of catching up with Dean’s stories about his conquests within the female hospital staff, Sam went to the cafeteria, mostly, to get some air. He couldn’t believe who he saw.

-Iris?!

The short blonde turned around, a tray full of food on hand, looking startled.

-Sam?

-Hi, how are you?

-Fine, my shift is just over but, as you might know, I don’t have much food at home and I don’t feel like shopping. – they both chuckled in unison.

-So…

-So… - they looked at each other for a moment, she seemed amused. –The offer still stands, handsome.

-Offer?

-If you’re feeling up to it… We can eat now and go, or we can order something later; what do you think?

Sam was a little bit surprised, he barely remember last night and even less about what she said. But he caught the message behind her words. And she seemed so nice yet confident. He decided to let himself go with it.

-I… Well… As you wish. – she nodded and gave him a little grin.

 

…

 

They went to her apartment, ordered Chinese and watched an old re-run of Friends; just chilling.

They had an awesome time; laughed a lot, talked a bit about childhood mischiefs and just about anything that came to their minds.

After a particularly good laugh, they looked deep into each other eyes and they both saw the longing in them. The longing to feel warm, loved, touched and cared for.

Neither of them were expecting it but, at the same time, they were; neither really knew who came to who but when their lips met, galaxies collided.

Was it the greatness of their solitude or their deprivation of human warmth? Or both? Hard to tell but they intertwined in a mess of limbs, trying to get more and more of the other, giving and receiving something more than lust but that wasn’t entirely love.

 Sam’s sweet attack of her neck elicited deep moans out of her throat and her delicate but purposeful scratching of his back had him groaning lowly from time to time all while they dry-humped each other.

Eventually, their lips had to part ways so they could catch their breaths. And their gazes met; they both saw what they had trigged in the other, a torpid passion that was just suddenly awakened.

It all happen so fast; in a second they were in her bedroom, naked, and Sam positioned Iris at the edge of the bed so he could worship her cunt with undeniable skill. Her orgasm came like a surprise to them both but she recovered quickly and took all of him into her mouth, as much as humanly possible. That didn’t last long either because she was still moaning while her lips were around him so he just grab her by the hair, surprisingly gently, and rose her up so they lips could dance against each other once more.

It felt like a dream, how they both fell over the bed, still kissing, their minds registering all so slow while it all happened so fast.

Again, they couldn’t avoid touching and exploring each other like they were starving, or rather thirsty, of human touch, warmth. And that took them a lot of time, to finally feel like they had satiated their need of another’s body against theirs.

When Sam finally entered her, an overwhelming sense of wholeness exceeded them both. They took some time just looking into each other, no rush, no words, just eyes. Iris, who was on top, dragged her lips against his and caressed his check with illimitable tenderness; Sam felt his breath catch in his lungs, hadn’t felt like this since… Jess, which felt like forever.

She started moving, slowly, deliberate circular moves of her hips which made Sam’s back arch. It wasn’t long until what started as slow and loving turned into passionate and forceful. They could feel how their body broke free of all of their repressed energy and the abyss of release they were approaching like a galloping horse.

Between grunts and, now, fervent groping, they came.

They tried to kiss again but they were breathing heavily so they only stayed like that, entwined and with their faces less than an inch of each other, breathing. Just breathing.

At some point, they both fell asleep, the other’s face engraved in their retinas.

Dean called Sam in the middle of the night to go get him. Sam thought of leaving a note behind for Iris but couldn’t think of what to write so he just left his scrabbled number in a piece of paper by her nightstand.

He felt upset for leaving her, having found what he was longing for, even if it was ephemeral. He had had it. But he must returned to his brother, he thought, that’s where his loyalty was at. So he left.

Little did Sam know that Iris and Dean had shared a similar encounter that morning and little did Iris know that the famous Sam Winchester was the sad boy she had met at a bar.

But, 21 weeks later, they will meet again but the crappy circumstances will make their lovely time together a blur of reminiscent.


End file.
